


[卡洛][魔兽电影]Por Una Cabeza(ABO/OOC/NC17)

by mstyrande



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Lothar, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mstyrande/pseuds/mstyrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你和我好就是因为你能制住我！<br/>在卡拉赞的图书馆里自己撸了一发的卡德加愤愤不平地想。<br/>见鬼去吧洛萨！</p>
            </blockquote>





	[卡洛][魔兽电影]Por Una Cabeza(ABO/OOC/NC17)

肯瑞托的法师都是Beta。  
这么多年以来一直如此。  
除了卡德加。  
但卡德加已经离开了那里，所以肯瑞托得以保持一直以来的优良传统。  
作为一个Alpha，卡德加也是受够了被肯瑞托那帮自诩能够完美控制一切的Beta的歧视。  
卡德加从不以自己的Alpha属性为耻，全肯瑞托的见习法师没有一个能应付得了他的炎爆术——凶悍、暴烈、能够达到瞬间秒杀的伤害。  
也许Alpha自制力弱，缺乏耐心和毅力去掌握奥术精妙的细微之处，也不能在战斗中控制自己的情绪，但这并不能抹杀Alpha在感知上的敏锐和实战中的强壮。  
卡德加坚信，总有一条路是只有Alpha法师能够走下去的。  
然而，在他找到那条路之前，他先遇到了属于他的那个Omega。

在死者气息已经盖过Alpha信息素味道的军营里，卡德加闻到了Omega的味道。  
虽然只有一点点，但敏锐的法师能够分辨出那是一个骄傲的、没有被标记过的Omega，趾高气昂，正在向他所在的房间走来。  
卡德加的手指无意识地捻着书页，想在那微弱的信息素中分析出更多的含义，因为他似乎对那香甜醇厚的气息一见钟情。  
Omega的脚步声终止在门前。  
卡德加按下心中窃喜，几乎在对方开门的同时扔下书卷向对方伸出手示好。  
然后，他被一个战士按在了桌子上。  
那战士眼睛蓝过达拉然的天空，身手矫健如同暗夜中的猎豹，甚至连发色都是卡德加最喜欢的那一款。更别提那忽然在狭窄室内爆裂开来的、浓烈的Omega味道，分分钟俘获法师的心。  
但所有这一切都不能抵消卡德加受制于人的暴怒，出于怜香惜玉的本能，他只是诵出了奥术飞弹的咒文——的前三个音节。  
粗糙的手掌牢牢按在他的嘴上，奥术飞弹的蓝色光芒在他的手上由盛转弱，最终消失于无形。  
卡德加仰躺在桌子上，甜香诱人的气息从手掌上直接渗进他的鼻腔里，就好像是一块香软诱人而不自知的美味蛋糕，毫无怯意，招摇过市。  
卡德加弯起右腿，试图遮挡一下不合时宜的勃起。  
Omega几乎把半个身子都压了上来，他松开手，眼角上挑，凌厉中带着点儿不易察觉的撩人之意，玩味地看着卡德加。  
“那么，变戏法儿的，你来我的地盘干什么？”  
这下卡德加能够确定，这个卑鄙的Omega是故意释放出信息素诱他被压制的。  
骄纵的Omega。  
不择手段的战士。  
卡德加最难拒绝的那一型。

安度因·洛萨。  
暴风城的指挥官。  
传奇三人组里最传奇的那一个。  
从死亡矿井里杀出一条血路的男人。  
顽劣、骄傲、刚愎自用、风流成性的Omega。  
卡德加被他骗上床那晚忽然想起来，洛萨也是传奇三人组里仅存的那一个了。  
发情期的Omega闻起来和平时不太一样，卡德加昏昏沉沉地舔吻洛萨的颈窝，好像下一口就会尝到清醇的麦酒。这是年轻法师的第一次，他没有胆量去解洛萨的裤子——他连自己的裤子都顾不上，只会像小狗崽一样趴在战士身上有一下没一下地亲他。隔着两人的裤子，卡德加能感觉到自己的勃起顶着洛萨的，滚烫，潮湿。  
大概是厌倦了他永无止境的轻浅亲昵，洛萨直接揪住卡德加的头发，给了他一个深吻。法师睁大眼睛，错觉自己仿佛浸在奥术池中，踌躇满志却慵懒舒适到懒得动一根手指。  
“可别告诉我这是你的初吻。”  
洛萨含含糊糊地说着，握着卡德加的手指引他安抚自己的欲望。  
卡德加什么都没听见，他只看见洛萨双唇开合，舌尖若隐若现，他只想再亲亲那张平日惹人生厌此刻却诱人品尝的嘴巴。于是他亲了上去。  
洛萨发出满意的轻哼，单手捧着卡德加的脸颊，唇齿相缠。  
直到这时，卧室内层层叠叠的香甜气息才终于盖不住Alpha锋芒毕露的味道。  
“可以吗？”  
裸裎相对，蓄势待发，依旧保持教养的卡德加跪在洛萨双腿之间，尺寸颇为可观的阴茎蹭着湿润滑腻的入口。  
“不许标记。”  
即便是在发情期，洛萨也表现不出一个Omega应有的柔软温顺。认识到这一点的卡德加试图用Alpha的威压迫使他服从。可惜，洛萨的天性里并没有这个单词。  
“不许标记。”  
艾泽拉斯的雄狮懒散地重复了一遍命令，小腿勾着卡德加的腰，顺利地吞下了阴茎的前端——然后又吐了出来。  
如果可以，卡德加想给洛萨来一记气定神闲的大火球，直接把他轰出发情期。或许下一次在练武场上他可以这么干，但现在不行。  
卡德加恶狠狠地把洛萨钉在了床上，小狗崽终于有了点小野兽的样子——心甘情愿踏进猎人圈套的小野兽。  
洛萨眉梢眼角的笑意就像摇曳的火焰花：“就这点儿本事？”  
卡德加再次舔吮战士红润的下唇，止住他张扬的挑衅。在Alpha充斥着野性与征服的气息中，洛萨终于柔软下来，他的强硬和欲望仿佛都过渡到了法师的身上。  
卡德加彻底沉醉于身下精悍而柔韧的肉体，每一道伤疤都被他的唇舌认真膜拜，每一处敏感的地方都被他留下齿痕。最终他含住洛萨的耳垂，再往下一点就是Omega的标记腺。洛萨的腰扭得让他抓狂，他死死按住战士，被欢愉搞得昏昏沉沉的大脑支使着他完成一次临时标记。  
只说了不许标记，又没说不许临时标记。  
卡德加想着，牙齿压上了洛萨颈侧。  
下一秒他坐在了地板上，挺着湿漉漉的阴茎，腆着懵逼的脸，肩胛骨疼得要死。  
耻辱。  
第一次和Omega上床就被一脚踹出去的法师怒气冲天，瞬发传送术消失在洛萨面前。

你和我好就是因为你能制住我！  
在卡拉赞的图书馆里自己撸了一发的卡德加愤愤不平地想。  
见鬼去吧洛萨！

按照这个逻辑，卡德加应该在卡拉赞软乎乎的床上舒舒服服地睡上一晚，不再想那个一脚踹得自己疼到现在的Omega。  
但他做不到。  
在他心里转来转去的全都是洛萨。  
卡德加仰躺在床上，长叹一口气，认命地起来，翻出草药和炼金坩埚，调了三份药剂。  
他想过也许洛萨已经不在卧室，也许卧室里会有一个Alpha或者Beta在“帮”洛萨度过他的发情期。在他内心深处还有一星微弱的声音在猜测，也许洛萨还在卧室，一个人。  
最微弱的那个赢了。  
卡德加冲出传送法阵的时候大概吓了洛萨一跳，他甚至来不及拿出塞在屁股里的水晶酒瓶。视力极佳的法师还能看到水晶瓶里半融的冰块。  
这简直尴尬透了。  
他宁可看到一个大活人也不想看到细长的、挂着半融冰霜的瓶颈卡在洛萨的屁股里。  
卡德加咽了口口水，悄悄多看了一眼。粉红的穴口依依不舍含着异物的样子，很美，所以这一眼持续的时间有点久。  
“你是打算就这么看一晚，还是……”  
脸皮永远厚出天际的洛萨干脆大咧咧地张开腿，对着卡德加自慰。  
于是卡德加不知道应该把视线放在汁水四溢的屁股上还是被洛萨握住撸动的阴茎上。但洛萨深知怎么诱骗刚刚尝过甜头的Alpha，年轻的法师几乎是被他的信息素牵着鼻子勾引到了床上。  
手指依次展开，露出颜色轻浅的阴茎，丝绸般细腻的头部蹭着卡德加的唇，前液带着淡到几乎闻不出来的、Omega的味道沾染上被咬得通红的嘴唇，微潮的手掌抚上法师圆乎乎的脸颊。  
“乖孩子，亲亲它……”  
卡德加着魔一般亲吻、舔舐Omega勃起的阴茎，甚至无师自通地一路舔到股缝，水晶瓶落地粉碎的声音没能盖过洛萨尖锐的抽气。  
舌头模仿性交的动作在黏腻多汁的肠道中极尽讨好之能事，卡德加的胡子和下巴也被洛萨弄得精湿。他猜以前没有人给洛萨做过这个，不然平时想法设法也要掌握控制权的战士此时不会软着腰肢任他为所欲为，牙齿偶尔划过穴口的软肉换来的带着哭腔的呻吟也印证了这一点。  
卡德加用手指代替舌头，把洛萨送上一个爽翻天的高潮，然后趁着Omega眯眼小憩把药剂硬灌了下去。  
洛萨差点掀翻卡德加，差点。  
这次是卡德加捂住了洛萨的嘴——药剂一滴都没有浪费。  
卡德加坐在洛萨的腰上，笑得又得意又温柔，好像等着老师表扬的学生：“这能让你马上脱离发情期，你就不用担心——”  
如果说刚才房间里Omega信息素的味道已经像旱季蜿蜒的小溪逐渐消失于无形，那么现在，小溪瞬时暴涨成巨浪翻滚的大海。  
卡德加诧异地看着洛萨碧波荡漾的眼眸：“这怎么可能……”  
眼角再度泛红的战士说不清到底是出于愤怒还是欲望而大声咆哮：“你以为麦德没试过吗？要是管用我早就用了！”  
因卡德加而归于尾声的发情期借着他的药剂卷土重来，气势汹汹。卡德加和洛萨一样被打了一个措手不及。不同于曾经刻意释放的威压，这一次Alpha的气息更像是广袤无垠的天空，裹着雷电交织的暴风雨直接压上海面。  
屈服于欲望的法师咬上了洛萨的颈侧。  
这一次战士没有反抗，但让他屈服的却并不是欲望。  
清醇的麦酒衍生出愈发浓重的烈度，卡德加沉醉其中，并没有注意到浓郁酒香之中还有他自己的、辛辣的、薄荷的味道。  
而在这微醺的醉意中，星星点点金色与蓝色交织的微光在空中闪烁，法师和战士，奇妙的搭配，契合的精神连接，一蹴而就。  
卡德加拂去洛萨脸上的散发，认认真真地看着他的眼睛，吻了下去。  
他看到了辽阔无垠的艾泽拉斯大陆，春暖花开，绿意盎然，只有他和洛萨，从碧空万里到繁星闪烁，从暴风城到奥达希尔，从仲夏火焰节到冬幕节，他的洛萨对着他微笑，带着他在林中狩猎，和他一起坐在篝火旁。  
他的洛萨。  
“我的……”  
卡德加在无数次热吻的间歇黏乎乎地宣誓所有权。  
“你的。”

翌日清晨。  
洛萨倚坐在自己床边，好整以暇地对着床上用被子把自己裹成一个球的法师戳来戳去。  
“好啦，你这样搞得就好像是我强暴了你一样。”  
卡德加顶着乱糟糟的头毛探出头，看到洛萨脖子上还在渗血的齿痕，脸红得几乎也要渗出血来：“我会负责！”  
洛萨侧身把卡德加压住：“我觉得还是做个单身爸爸比较爽。”  
法师惊喜地睁大眼睛：“我——？”  
“对。”


End file.
